1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a digital broadcasting system, and in particular, to a device and method for searching a digital broadcasting channel using position information of a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Broadcasting signals transmitted by providers of digital broadcasting, for example, terrestrial digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) based on Eureka-147 system, are transmitted within a frequency band allotted to each broadcasting company. Eureka 147 is a standard of European Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB). In other words, six terrestrial broadcasters are currently selected for the terrestrial DMB to be executed in Korea, and each broadcasting company is allotted a frequency band of 2 MHz. In order to receive the broadcasting signal transmitted at six frequency bands, a receiver should be tuned to a frequency band of a user's desiring broadcasting company. Therefore, in general, the receiver having one tuner cannot receive a signal of a different frequency band, and cannot also confirm receive sensitivity of a corresponding broadcasting channel.
Since frequency bands allotted to local stations of each broadcasting company are all different from each other, the frequency band allotted to terrestrial DMB of a capital territory is not identically used in a local district, and a different frequency band should be used on an area-by-area basis for the same broadcasting station program. If so, similarly with current FM radio, if the user changes a service area, he/she should search a corresponding frequency band and again execute tuning. This tuning is performed in a manual manner.
It is most convenient for the user to select the same broadcasting program through the same user menu irrespective of his/her position. However, a general receiver having one tuner searches a frequency band by user request, and stores the frequency band therein for use. Therefore, as the user changes in position, the receiver neither considers change of a radio wave reception environment nor change of a broadcasting frequency depending on movement between the service areas. In other words, if any user searches a broadcasting channel in a building under a poor reception environment and stores the search result, for example of two broadcasting channels in the receiver, such channel information will always be maintained so long as the user does not again search the broadcasting channel. In other words, even though the user moves and is in a position capable of receiving another broadcasting channeling addition to the two (2) previous broadcasting channels, so long as he/she does not search a new broadcasting channel, channel information on the new receivable broadcasting channel cannot be provided to the user.
Further, if the user searches the channel and stores a channel list in a broadcasting area, and moves to another broadcasting area where the frequency bands are different, the stored channel list of the former area cannot be received in the latter area even though it is the same broadcasting channel. This is because the frequency bands provided to these areas are different from each other.